


cause i have a jet black heart(and theres a hurricane underneath it)

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: CandaWNT, College AU, F/F, High School AU, NWSL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: Soccer was my life.Soccer was my world.Soccer was all that mattered.~When Ashtyn Hadley unknowingly and unexpectedly falls for her best friend,Kailen Sheridan.





	cause i have a jet black heart(and theres a hurricane underneath it)

Soccer was my life. 

Soccer was my world. 

Soccer was all that mattered. 

My dream? My dream was to go pro. To play in the highest level of women’s soccer in the USA. Of course, I knew that it would come with a few problems, but I never really expected to fall for my best friend,Kailen. While I was a junior K was also a junior, both of us on the Varsity soccer team. Coach would have us switch every other game, so we would both play. Ands that’s where we were now, halfway through my Junior year. 

 

Monday December 6th 2010

 

My alarm woke me up, blaring the radar sound which made me jolt up out of bed onto the floor. Letting out a groan, I forced myself off of the floor, and shut off the alarms. 

“Are you up Ash?” A knock sounded through my room as my mother knocked on the door. 

 

“Yeah, I’m up.” I said, as I grabbed my clothes from ontop of my dresser and headed into my bathroom. After plugging my phone into my dock, I played my monday morning playlist, which consisted of upbeat and energetic music. I was about to get in, which my mom knocked again, but this time on my bathroom door. I peeked my head out, an eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah?” I said, keeping a smirk off my face. 

“Kailen said she’s picking you up from here to the end of the school year.” And with that she left. Kailen Sheridan, was my best friend in the entire world. Ever since the day we met, at our first soccer practice when we both started rec. She was 5 and I was 4, and when I started, I was actually a forward, but when I was 5 and a half I switched to being a keeper. Which lead to me basically falling in love with being a keeper and the sport. 

 

After my shower heated up, I got in and started to wash my hair. My sore muscles relaxed under the hot water. Club practice had just started, with me playing with RedShots FC. Once my hair was washed thoroughly, my body washed and legs shaved I got out and started to dry off. Some Panic! At The Disco came on, and I sung along as I got dressed. 

 

It was 6:50 by the time I made my way downstairs, my backpack on my back and my soccer bag over my shoulder. Placing them by the door I grabbed my water bottle along with Kailen’s which she frequently leaves here. 

 

After filling both up and placing them into the freezer, knowing that it would be a little bit before Kailen got here. But surprisingly she showed up early, walking in without knocking. 

 

“Morning mom.” She said with a grin, making me roll my eyes. 

 

“Good morning Kailen. Food should be out in a few.” My mom spoke as Kailen came and sat down next to me, pulling me into a side hug. 

 

“Morning Ashy.” She mumbled into my neck. I smiled and rested my head onto hers. 

 

“Morning Kai.” I said, and released her softly. The food came and we started to eat, making small talk as we went. 

“I got the call up.” She started, a wide smile on her face. The call up referring to the U17s. She was one step closer to the Full Team. I just sent her a smile. I still haven’t gotten any calls, and it was 3 days before the roster came out. 

 

“Don’t worry Ash, you’ll make it. Coach said she had to call up 1 more keeper. It's going to be you. It has to be.” She said, and nodded pleased with her speech. 

 

“Thanks K, What or where would I be without you?” I sighed softly. 

“Probably lost and confused.” She teased me, and then my mother walked in. 

“Ass.” I muttered and grinned. 

 

-

An hour later we were ready to leave to get to school. After kissing my mom on the cheek, Kailen and I left. She was driving, only since I didn’t have my licence. I fiddled with the radio as we drove, silence filling the space. 

 

“Excited for preseason?” She asked out of the blue, as she turned the corner. 

“Excited for the long days of conditioning?” I joked. “I’m excited none the less, it’s going to be a good season.” 

 

We made it to school after stopping at a local drive though to get some breakfast. Kailen and I only had a few classes together, but we always made the most of them. 

 

First class:Algebra II

“God I didn’t miss this class.” K muttered as we walked into class. I covered a laugh with a cough and elbowed her in the side. We chatted for a bit in our seats before the bell rang. Problem after problem, my brain was fried by the end of the hour and all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

 

A jolt against my side woke me a bit, and I looked over to see Kailen with a smirk on her face. 

“Careful now, we don’t need ya falling down the stairs before practice.” 

“Shush it.” I scrowled back. “All i want to do is go and sleep,can’t it be break already?” I asked as we walked into Canadian History. After finding out seats, which were next to each other we continued our conversation. 

“Don’t worry only a few more classes, we can go and get some coffee at lunch if that will make you feel better.” K spoke as what appeared to be a sub walked into the room. Usually when we have a sub, we watched a movie and most likely we’d be on our phones. 

“Coffee, sounds so good right now. You don’t even know.” I said, as I propped my feet on the table. The sub started to take roll. 

 

“Ashtyn Hadley?” I raised my hand. 

“We’ll, well I’ll get your usual, and a muffin.” She said, as she rested her head against my shoulder. I let out a sigh, content. I never thought I could fall for someone, especially my best friend. There was just something about her, that made me fall for her more and more each day.


End file.
